


Lovved

by Nyanyanyanyanbinary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sad Eridan Ampora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanyanyanyanbinary/pseuds/Nyanyanyanyanbinary
Summary: Eridan is sad.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 5





	Lovved

Eridan wiped a tear from his bright violet cheek. He was crying for so long his cheeks burned and every tear stung. He cried more, ignoring the irritation. There was a small knock at the door and Eridan shifted slightly. "Maybe if I ignore it they'll leave" he thought to himself. Another knock. This one louder than the last. Eridan sighed and opened the door. Equius stood in the doorway with a worried expression (atleast by what eridan could tell from the parts of his face not obscured by his glasses). Eridan sighed again. "Why are you here." Equius sat down on Eridans bed. "Why are you crying?" He looked up at Eridan. Eridan sat next to him on the bed. "Too many reasons. Not enough time to explain. That would take me sweeps." Eridan said with a chuckle, but Equius wasn't laughing. He didn't find it funny. He hugged Eridan as gently as he could. Eridan looked at him with shock as he felt tears welling up in his eyes again. Equius pulled him in tighter. Eridan finally accepted the embrace and hugged him back.  
Equius rubbed the small of his back and rested his head in the crook of his neck. "I'm always here for you. You know that?" Eridan look at him and nodded while tearing up. Equius looked at Eridan again. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong. I have hours. Its fine" he said smiling. Eridan nodded reluctantly. Equius sighed and lied down, Eridan following shortly after. "So. What's wrong highblood." "Please. Don't call me that. You can just call me my name you know. I don't call you hoofbeast," eridan said under his breath. Equius nodded. Eridan sighed again and started mumbling about his problems with a few audible words such as "quadrant" and "lonely" but for the most part it was gibberish. He kept talking but only a few sentences made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Too lazy to finish .


End file.
